Stressed Out
by Gd2go2
Summary: Sokka is over worked helping to organized the United Republic Armed Forces, but Azula just might have what he needs to unwind...


**Stressed Out**

Sokka inhaled deeply as he rubbed his temples with both hands.

"I can't believe the staff is arguing over this…"

The staff he was referring to would be the one that will head the new United Republic Military. It consisted of generals, admirals, and war chiefs from the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe. Disagreements and arguments were expected, but not over petty issues such as the one before Sokka.

There was a knock on his office door. Sokka grunted in annoyance, wondering what trivial issues came up. "Enter."

To his surprise, it was Azula that came in through the door. Like Sokka representing the Water Tribe, she was the representative for the Fire Nation when it came to building the new nation's military.

When Sokka first encountered Azula during the Hundred Year War, he held quite a bit of anger and resentment towards her for taking over the Earth Kingdom, and even more so after the Day of Black Sun and his failed invasion.

But now? He held nothing but respect for her, even admiration. Perhaps ever some form of attraction…

 _No Sokka, she's your best friend's sister._

"Here's the latest reports on the new recruits across the United Republic" Azula said as she placed a folder on Sokka's desk.

"Thanks Azula" he said without looking at her.

Azula notice something was off with him. Normally he would crack one of his trademark sarcastic remarks; or Sokkasm as he puts it. "Is something wrong?"

Sokka finally looked at her. "No I'm fine."

"Funny, you don't look it" she said crossing her arms across her chest, a bit of a difficult feat given how large her bust is.

"Well how would you feel if grown men would hold a petty argument over rank?" he growled. "It's so stupid."

Azula raised an eyebrow. "Have you tried talking about it with your girlfriend?" Azula said, feeling slight jealousy about mentioning her.

"We broke up, actually" Sokka said sadly.

"Really?" she asked, her jealousy replaced with hope.

"Yeah. Not like it would matter. I'm way too stressed out for her to handle."

Azula chuckled a little. Sokka looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why is that so funny?" he asked with irritation.

"Oh nothing. It's just you can't perform to your best when you're stressed as much as you are."

"Well what do you suggest I do?"

Azula looked at the door, making sure she closed it. After that, she moved behind Sokka and place her hands on his shoulder and started massaging them. "Maybe this would help" she said with her heart picking up its pace.

Sokka's heart also started picking up its pace. "Uhh…Azula this isn't a good idea."

"Shhh" she said as she put more strength into the massage she was giving. "Just relax Sokka."

"But" this felt good to Sokka. "You're my best friend's sister. We can't do- "he was overcome with pleasurable relief, causing him to stop mid-sentence.

"That doesn't matter right now." She moved one of her hands to his neck and massaged it. "It's just you and me now…just relax…breath."

Sokka did as he was told, feeling his shoulders slump in what felt like the first time in ages. Maybe he did need this…

Azula leaned in close, "Let's move to that couch of yours, shall we?" she said softly into his ear, her warm breath causing Sokka's heart to skip a beat.

"Okay" he said as he got up and followed Azula by her soft hand to the couch in his office. He sat down next to her with his side facing her, but she was facing him.

"Turn your back towards me" she said in a slightly seductive voice. Sokka complied and soon felt her hands on his shoulder blades again. "Lean back Sokka…just lean back into me."

Sokka hesitated a bit, but soon complied. His head landed softly into her shoulder, her breath tickling his ear as she ran her hands up and down his torso. He took a deep breath, breathing in the smoothing smell of her perfume.

"Doesn't this feel better Sokka?"

Sokka hummed in agreement, not sure what to say. It has been a very, very long time since he got this kind of attention.

"When was the last time you got laid?" she whispered into his ear.

Sokka open his eyes in surprise. "Weeks…months…I-" he tried to finish but was overcome by pleasure because of her soft hands. "I…don't remember actually…"

"Mmm…no wonder you're so stressed" she breathed softly into his ear again.

"I guess…" he said, not sure where this was going… but damn did it feel good.

"And I can read you better than you think" her heart started pounding in her chest.

"Oh? How so?"

"I know you want this…want me" she said softly in his ear again, before she gave it a light lick with the tip of her tongue.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" he said, feeling like his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

"I'm a people person" she said into his ear, before giving it a light bite.

Pleasure overwhelmed Sokka. This truth that he wanted her hit him like a boulder…one where he didn't mind getting hit by.

"I-I do Azula…for the longest time" he breathed heavily.

Azula smiled, a fire igniting inside her chest. "I knew it" she said as her hands moved slowly down to his groin.

Azula continued to rub Sokka's chest with one hand while the other rubbed the area above his cock, teasing him to the fullest. And if that wasn't enough, she was also softly kissing his ear and temple on the side of his head, her warm breath extremely tantalizing for him.

 _Spirits, where did she learn to do this?_ he thought to himself.

"Pull your cock out Sokka… I want to see it" she said in the most seductive voice Sokka has heard. He smiled and complied, undoing the sash he used for a belt, opening his shirt revealing his bare chest to her. Her breathing hitched when she felt the bare skin of his chiseled chest.

He slowly pushed his trousers down enough for his cock to pop out of his undergarments. Azula eyes widen at the size of his manhood, wondering why she didn't pursue him earlier; it wasn't even fully erect yet, but it was close.

 _Oh Agni, would he even fit in me?_ She thought to herself. _Oh well… I like being stretched._

She slowly moved her hands down to the tip of his cock, lightly scratching it with the tip of her index finger nail. Sokka gasped slightly at this, excitement and nervousness overcoming him.

"Be-be careful" he said as she teased him with her fingernail.

"Don't worry… I wouldn't dare to hurt this beautiful cock of yours" she whispered before giving his ear a playful bite. Sokka smiled at her comment, being a first for him. None of his girlfriends used that term to describe his manhood.

Azula wrapped her hands around his shaft, and using her thumb, she rubbed the pre-cum that was leaking madly from his cock around the head, lubing it up a bit for what came next.

She gave the head of his cock a slight squeeze before she started stroking his whole manhood. Sokka closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. If she continues this, he wouldn't last long.

Azula used a variety of hand strokes to bring Sokka closer and closer to the edge. When she believed he would cum, she would let go of his shaft to give his testicles some attention. Just like her, she figured Sokka didn't like one area being stimulated; or if he did, she'll teach him the pleasures of exploring other parts of their bodies.

Sokka soon found himself massaging Azula's legs…which were covered by a pair of pantyhose under her skirt. He had a thought that he should return the favor of pleasing her.

He tried to pull himself up, but Azula held him down with an arm across his chest, and a playful, but firm bite to his ear.

"Where are you going lover? Is this not enough for you?"

"I-it's too much for me…but…" Sokka's breath hitched as Azula started to stroke his cock faster and faster.

"But what Sokka?" she breathed into his ear before kissing his temple.

"I-I should return the favor…pleasing you" he said as his breathing became slightly labored.

Azula raised her eyebrows at this, flattered that he wanted to give her some undivided attention. She didn't think he would do such a thing, given that she started this little office escapade. She decided to test him, to see if he means what he says.

"Oh this is about you Sokka…you're the one who needs this" she said seductively and teasingly.

"I-I am a man of honor Azula" he said as he turned his head toward hers. "I'm obligated to return the favor… especially if I want too…" he tried to kiss her lips.

But she turned her head slightly, causing his kiss to land on her cheek, while she intensified the stroking she was giving his manhood. Oh she was really testing him now.

Without warning, Sokka grabbed both of Azula's wrists, forcing her hands away from him. Azula was surprised by this. He didn't want this now?

But what surprised her even more was when he turned around to face her, and gave her the most passionate kiss she couldn't even imagined in her wildest dreams. Where did he learned to kiss like this?

Slowly and gently pushing her down, Sokka continued kissing Azula, trying to make his way into her mouth with his tongue… only to find she was trying to do the same. It was like a battle they wanted to fight for the longest time, one where they wanted to win together.

Azula wrapped her arms around his neck as he cupped her face with one hand, while other moved slowly down to her breasts, down her stomach, and up her skirt. He found her panties and gave her pussy some gentle rubs.

He pulled away from kissing her. She opened her eyes to find his azure eyes ablaze with desire. He _truly_ wanted her, like she was the one person who can make him happy.

He moved her panties out of the way of her core, rubbing it with his fingers, teasing her by slightly pushing in. He kissed her cheek gently before whispering in her ear, his hot breath filling Azula with pure desire.

"My turn" he said. Azula could only grin at this, wondering what her former enemy will do to her.

The way his fingers were teasing her core were overwhelming. The fire in her body continued to burn hotter and brighter with every touch by Sokka.

 _Oh Agni…why do I wait so long?_

Sokka pulled his hand away from her core, only to move both his hands to her breast, giving them a gentle groping. Oh how he wanted to see her beautiful bust without this shirt.

He soon moved his hands to her belt, removing it swiftly and tossing it to the floor. He quickly started removing the buttons on her shirt, thanking that it was the summer months, or else he would have to work hard to get to her.

As Azula felt her shirt opening, exposing her skin to the man above, the fire in her was so hot and bright she swore she'll melt, all thanks to Sokka. If he could do this in an office, she wondered what he can do in a bed.

When she felt Sokka trying to push her shirt down her arms, she pushed herself up to give him a hand. When she tossed it to the side, Sokka soon was burying his face in between her cleavage while stroking her nipples underneath her bra.

Smirking at his desire to please her and stimulate her breasts, Azula reached behind her to undo her bra. She softly pushed Sokka's head away from her chest, making him wonder why…but his question was soon answered when her bra fell slowly to her abs.

 _Sprits…they've gotten bigger since the…the invasion._

Sokka smiled at that memory. Azula raised an eyebrow at his gentle smile, wondering what he was thinking, but admiring how his smile made her feel.

"What's so funny lover?" she said in a sultry voice.

Sokka blushed at this, wondering if he should tell her. "I-I was remembering a certain day in my life…well…in our lives actually."

"Oh? And what day was that?" although Azula had a suspicion about which day he was referring to.

"The-the Day of Black Sun, actually" he said bashfully.

"Not exactly something you would smile at" she teased.

"Well…remember when we were chasing after you…and I was climbing that earth wall with the hole in it?" he said, wondering what she'll say to this confession.

"And I flew over you while you were crawling through that hole?" she smiled at this. She clearly remembered smirking at him while he grimaced.

"Well…I found myself…checking you out, actually." If Sokka's face could get any redder, it was now.

Azula giggled at this. "Well you should. It's only natural to 'check me out'" she teased before kissing him passionately. Given how he returned it, she felt that, even when they were sworn enemies, he was attracted to her. And though she shouldn't admit it, she was attracted to him at the time.

Only when they were breathless did they break the kiss…but Sokka wasted no time to move down and start flicking his tongue on one of her nipples while caressing the other with his fingers.

"You know…" she said between sallow breaths. "I-I also have a confession to make"

Sokka raised an eyebrow, moving away from her nipple. "Oh? And what could that be?" He moved his mouth to her other nipple, repeating his actions from before.

"Wh-when I was pinned against the wall…and…and you were in my face…" she said, being aroused even more now.

Sokka hummed in remembrance of this, hoping this wouldn't spell the end of their office escapade. He was determined he wouldn't be the cause. He did forgive her for the war after all, else he wouldn't be doing this…and loving every second of it.

"I was…turned on a little by how…dominate you were being" she said, her cheeks as red as her nation's insignia.

Sokka slowly looked up at her, raising his eyebrows at this revelation. Then he smirked mischievously.

Azula wondered what was he thinking, but it soon became apparent when he quickly grabbed her wrist, moved them above her head while pushing her down onto the couch. The fire in her flared with excited, with desire… _with love._

"So…" he said in a low voice. "You like being submissive?"

Azula rolled her eyes at this. " _Please._ Do I look like the submissive type?" she challenged.

Sokka smirked again, placing his lips on hers and forcing his way into her mouth. She resisted at first, but relented when she felt his hips push into hers.

 _Oh he better place that cock in me…or else_ he'll _be the submissive one._

Sokka let go of her wrists, with one hand caressing her hair…and the other grabbing his manhood, directing it towards her core.

When Azula felt the tip of his cock against her pussy, she swore she was going to squirt right there. Her core was so wet right now.

And then he went in.

And she groaned in ecstasy.

Sokka gave her a moment to get use to his size. Azula gazed into his eyes, hers full of lust and desire. He smirked and started to move his hip up and down, thrusting in and out of her slowly, then he started to pick up speed.

"Go…go faster… deeper" she panted. He soon complied, feeling her pussy tighten up as he thrust into her.

Their lips where soon interlocked again, as Azula place her arms around his neck bringing him down, while Sokka wrapped his hands around her.

As he kept thrusting into her, she felt her orgasm building and building, his momentum overwhelming for her. If he kept this up, she'll be done for.

"Fin-finish me Sokka!" she screamed out. He complied, picking up speed, his hip flexors protesting, but he refused to quit. He was close to the edge too.

Azula soon felt the climax she wanted Sokka to give her…and at that exact moment, she heard him grunt.

And she realized that he reached his climax too, unleashing his seed into her.

They both laid there, breathing heavily, their heads spinning, and bodies cover in sweat.

Sokka lifted his head to look at her, while she opened her eyes.

Their gazes caught each other, and it felt that time just froze in place.

And once again their lips collided together, but not of the passion of lust…but one of love.

Breathless, they pulled away and admire each other as who they are.

While caressing his chest, Azula debated telling him how she felt about him.

 _Just tell him stupid…it's just three words…just say it and be done with it!_

But she was scared. Scared that he wouldn't reciprocate the feelings she had for him. Depressing thoughts entered her head. She put herself out there to show Sokka she was more than what people thought.

But before she pulled away, she heard the one thing she wanted to hear all her life.

"I love you Azula."

Azula froze in place at this. She wasn't imagining this, was she?

"Wh-what?" looking at him.

"I said I love you Azula" he said, looking earnestly at her. He hoped that he didn't say it too soon.

But his fears were soon forgotten when she pulled his head to hers, giving him another passionate kiss before pulling away and softly rubbing his face.

"I love you too Sokka."

They smiled at each other, knowing they were about to spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
